Forum:Bottom 5 legendaries
I once saw a thread somewhat like this quite a while back, but since there is now a "Top 5 Legendaries" thread I thought it would be fun to start a thread about exactly the opposite: the top 5 worst legendaries, the bottom 5 legendaries if you will. List here the legendary weapons (not unique drops, I think those deserve their own thread because so many of them... well, suck horribly) you hate the most and why you think they are abominations. 18:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hydra, troll, protecter, blast hammer, surkov Hellz Lips 18:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) hydra, troll, butcher, blast hammer, striker..... i think the wild cat is pretty good, i got a double with 50 accuracy that is great for being a tank and for the horde waveSlickandsick 18:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I hate any legendary weapon where it's special effect is a high clip size(bulldog, thanatos,). I only find these guns useful in elemental variants, but only if the damage is high enough. I do love my static Thanatos though :) I also dislike most of the legendary repeaters. Ammo regen effects are not one of my favorites, but then again my character is a support gunner. MrRedBoots 18:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hydra, Hammer, Friendly Fire, Surkov, Troll. --Nagamarky 19:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) wildcat, hydra, friendly fire, blast hammer, S&S crux.Beware the clap 19:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah I changed my wildcat to a surkov cuz after I thought about it an elemental wildcat is the closest to an elemental anarchy you can get. and no one seems to know what makes a surkov special Hellz Lips 20:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, why are people hating on the Surkov =( I like it, it's my Craw killer. Laserpuma 20:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Fast reload = surkov. That is it. Uhh for me Maliwan Crux. Already have a 100% corrosive weapon. Unless it does something other than normal corrosion, I don't like it. DOUBLE Thanatos. Makes the large mag useless. Raven. Firehawk. Sorta redundant from Hellfire. Legendary shotguns that are not the Butcher. GnarlyToaster 20:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh PUHLEEEEZE! Most of the Legendaries suck, especially all those gimmicky pattern shotguns! Just throw a dart and odds are you'll hit one that SUX. -- MeMadeIt 20:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Pattern shotguns, tediores, and extended mags generally suck.Beware the clap 20:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) love the raven. To each his own but my raven collection on my soldier owns damn near anything I shoot at. Hellz Lips 20:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) How has no one mentioned the SMG "Gasher"?! It's not an SMG if it only does burst fire! Also the Surkov, Hydra, Raven, Equaliser... Oh, and any repeater... SniperSam 22:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't mind the Gasher if it weren't for the fact that it always has horrible accuracy, which is wholly unfitting for a burst fire gun. Five round bursts like the Raven would be better too given the high rof on most Gashers 18:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The ravens are sweet. It's a better version of a cobra or stomper. I have 3 that i will not part with.Beware the clap 23:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay seriously? Lets first start off with the obvious Hydra. That thing cant hit a dang thing. I mean, having any accuracy with it at all is useless! Now for some that have not been mentioned... The freaking Vladov Rebel. I mean, the ONLY thing special about it is its 36 clip size. Thats not even large! I mean, seriously? That thing sucks! Next would probably be the revolution. Most definitely. Oh wow, a clip of almost 100. Any high level CR has that, and the Draco is better than it at EVERYTHING. The Troll is pretty straight up useless, as it hardly gives any health regen at all, so later on it does practically nothing. Last would be the Protector probably. I doubt anyone uses repeaters enough to actually need any repeater regen. BenNeg 23:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Raven? sweet? luv? LOL! Even a decent purple Glorious Havoc is better, let alone a Draco or Ogre! -- MeMadeIt 02:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll give Ravens love too. I have several 15.0 rof, 300+ dmg Ravens and some 15.0 rof elementals too. The the 5 round bursts are nice as well. You guys are missing out if you haven't tired them with a Roland. They're accurate, fast, nice dmg--what else do you want? Bottom five are Hydra (can't hit anything reliably), Protector (ammo regen is unnecessary with the right mods), Equalizer (same), Defender (see a pattern), Friendly Fire (goofy and so totally not a Hellfire or Firehawk). It's ridiculously unfair that Dracos, Penetrators and Anarchies aren't Legendary while these piles are. Firefly 19 10:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Dracos and Penetrators SHOULD be orange, but since they have unique parts and red texts, they are legendaries (though bugged ones at that) as far as I am concerned. I hate: *Bulldog - big magazine but nothing else special, usually underpowered for level *Wildcat - big magazine is offset by low accuracy, average damage, and often mediocre fire rates that are < 10.0 *Special spread shotguns (except the S&S Crux - it's a personal preference) *Anything Tediore-made (Guardian, Equalizer, Protector, Defender) - other than ammo regen, they generally have bad stats overall *Vladof Revolution - the negative damage and fire rate multiplier on their unique part ensures these always suck, the Serpens and Draco have better magazines; indeed, S&S machinegun tend to have 81 or higher capacity mags as standard Those are my lowest five. 18:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm with you on the Bulldogs, Revolutions, and Tediores, (shotties too, really), but the Wildcats are actually pretty cool if you can find good ones. They're best indoors because the bullets ricochet like crazy--good for a Lilith too because she tends to be pretty in-your-face. Not my favorite smg, but still not total crap. Gashers are worse. Firefly 19 19:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok so bad shit seems to have come up from my opinion. I've only so far got REALLY bad ones. 7.7 fire rate. Ugh but I kept it. The ones I chose were based on the ones I've came across. Oh, btw, I've found 3 equalizers and they've been OK. The masher was the best, but whatever. GnarlyToaster 22:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC)